The present invention relates to a device used in practicing the putting portion of the game of golf.
It is known that the accuracy of the putting portion of the game of golf is paramount to a successful low golf score. It is also known that practicing putting will develop successful performance on the greens and therefore lower scores. It is easy to demonstrate the importance of putting to a successful game by observing that half the strokes on a typical par 4 hole are intended to be accomplished on the putting green. More noteworthy is the fact that on the typical par 3, 67% of the strokes are to be on the green as putts.
There exists a problem in the unavailability of practical opportunities to practice putting when not on the course so that performance on the green is improved. Numerous other putting practice devices have been developed but none have all the important aspects that make for an effective, versatile and convenient putting practice device. This new invention allows for the practice of putting with minimal walking, effort, or wasted time. Conventional putting devices require electricity to return the ball, or have a hole to receive the ball but do not return the ball to its original starting position; this produces a certain amount of inefficiency. Most devices are narrow and if the ball misses the device the ball wall not be returned.